


ТРЦ «Эдем»

by Karta_tchk, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/pseuds/Karta_tchk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Ещё одна версия знакомства.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	ТРЦ «Эдем»

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: местами копипаста диалогов из пролога

Вечер был ясным и тёплым. С открытия торгово-развлекательного центра «Эдем» прошло чуть больше недели, и охранник восточного выхода каждый день после смены приходил полюбоваться закатом через большое панорамное окно.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо сказал он. — Ты о чём?

— Я говорю, всё это похоже на свинцовый воздушный шарик, — отозвался тощий и долговязый парень-аниматор в костюме змеи. 

— А... ну да, — сказал охранник, которого звали Азарий Филов. Он не очень любил свинец (ему довелось отслужить в армии по настоянию отца), зато любил воздушные шарики.

— Я имею ввиду, эти двое всего лишь перебрали яблочного шнапса, целовались за пальмой и уронили её в фонтан, — сказал парень. Поверх его обтягивающего аниматорского костюма болтался бейджик на шнурке, но разобрать получалось только «Антон Кро...». — Что в этом такого ужасного? На первый раз можно было бы и простить. Зачем навсегда запрещать посещение «Эдема»?

— Явно должно быть что-то ужасное, если замешан кто-нибудь из ваших, — рассудительно сказал Азарий, но по его тону было понятно, что он не особо возмущён.

— Мне просто сказали: дуй в «Эдем» и перемани к нам побольше посетителей, — ответил Антон, обеими руками снимая капюшон в виде головы змеи с жёлтыми выпученными глазами. Рыжие волосы вспыхнули в лучах заката. — Я не собирался делать ничего плохого. Ну, слишком плохого.

— Ну так вы же наши конкуренты. Это в вашей природе — устраивать нам неприятности, — сказал Азарий.

Торгово-развлекательный центр «Пандемониум» ещё даже не открылся, а его работники уже развернули настоящую войну с «Эдемом» за посетителей. Азарий думал, что жителей их города с лихвой хватит на два ТРЦ, но руководство обеих контор так не считало и изо всех сил старалось перещеголять друг друга. «Эдем» был полон зелени и света, а в «Пандемониуме», по слухам, было целых девять уровней и даже каток.

— Я лично никаких неприятностей не устраивал, — подчеркнул Антон с напускной невинностью. — Та парочка всё сама сделала.

— А кто купил им тот яблочный шнапс, а?

— Я, но только потому что у них не было с собой паспортов! Ты не можешь отрицать, что в чем-то это смахивает на фарс, — сказал Антон. — То есть сначала позвать молодёжь на праздник, понаставить всюду палаток с алкоголем, а потом повесить огромную вывеску «НЕ ТРОГАТЬ!».

— Ну, таковы Правила, — сказал Азарий. — Я так считаю, что если ты правил не выполняешь, то заслуживаешь наказания.

Солнце почти село в сгустившиеся на горизонте тучи, свет стремительно угасал. Антон достал откуда-то зажигалку и мятую пачку сигарет. Азарий указал на висящий совсем рядом знак «Не курить!», но Антон только отмахнулся.

— Слушай, — сказал он, прикуривая. — А у тебя же вроде был фонарик?

— Ну... — сказал Азарий. Прозвучало очень виновато.

— Был, так ведь? — продолжал Антон. — Нехило так светил.

— Ну, в общем...

— Здоровенный такой, помнится мне, — Антон затянулся и выпустил дым из ноздрей. — Всем охранникам такие выдали?

— Ну да, но...

— Потерял?

— Да нет! Не то, чтобы потерял, скорее...

— Скорее?...

К счастью или нет, но тут, наконец, сработали дымоуловители, и на Антона с Азарием обрушился настоящий дождь из противопожарной системы. Азарий сдёрнул с себя форменную куртку и накрыл ею Антона.

— Я его отдал, если хочешь знать, — сказал он, потащив Антона прочь из-под падающей воды.

— Ты ЧТО? — Антон чуть не споткнулся, уставившись на него во все глаза и запутавшись в своих длинных ногах и змеином хвосте от костюма.

— Я его отдал! — громче, чем нужно, повторил Азарий, не переставая тащить спутника в сторону пустой комнаты для охранного персонала. — Там уже темнело, а транспорт отсюда по вечерам не ходит, а до стоянки такси дорога проходит возле стройки... ну, я и подумал, особой беды не будет, и сказал им: слушайте, здесь вам находиться теперь запрещено, но вам может пригодиться этот фонарик, ну так вот он, берите, нет-нет, не благодарите, всего хорошего.

Они, наконец, выбрались на сухое место. Азарий весь промок и мечтал стянуть с себя мокрую одежду, зато аниматорский костюм змеи на Антоне вроде бы не пострадал. Ничего, в подсобке у Азария, кажется, найдётся парочка клетчатых пледов, и выпить по чашечке горячего чая (для начала) не повредит им обоим.

Ночь обещала быть... интересной.


End file.
